The Sakamaki Children
by RaiaYuki
Summary: After the brothers force themselves on poor Yui, she runs away and they never see her again. 6 years later, she returns to the mansion, and with children. Wait. What? This is a tale about family, love and blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **This is a full reboot of my "Diabolik Children" fanfic. I just couldn't get inspired to wright more, and it…it just, I don't know. Felt lacking.**

 **So with the story. During the blood moon, the brothers are consumed by their lust and each force themselves onto Yui, who then runs away. Later she meets a vampire named Katharine, who helps her get a house and a job. Soon however, she learns that she is pregnant with the brothers' babies.**

 **At first, she thinks about getting an abortion, but changes her mind, as she didn't want to give up her children. She later gives birth to eleven beautiful children, and began living happily as a family**

 **However, when the kids turn six, she learns from Katherine that they are half-vampire and they have to feed from their fathers or they will die. Having no choice, she decides to return to the one place she tried to forget.**

 **The Sakamaki Children**

-First Child-

Name: Beatrice

Gender: Girl

Hair: Dark Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Father: Shu

-Second Child-

Name: Shouta

Gender: Boy

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Father: Shu

-Third Child-

Name: Maria

Gender: Girl

Hair: Dark Purple/Black  
with Blonde tips

Eyes: Magenta Red

Father: Reiji

-Fourth Child-

Name: Akemi

Gender: Boy

Hair: Reddish

Eyes: Green

Father: Ayato

-Fifth Child-

Name: Ayaka

Gender: Girl

Hair: Reddish  
with Purple tips

Eyes: Sherbet Pink

Father: Ayato

-Sixth Child-

Name: Kano

Gender: Boy

Hair: Light Purple

Eyes: Light Purple

Father: Kanato

-Seventh Child-

Name: Rei

Gender: Boy

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Green

Father: Laito

-Eighth Child-

Name: Lain

Gender: Boy

Hair: Reddish-Brown

Eyes: Green

Father: Laito

-Ninth Child-

Name: Yuri

Gender: Girl

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Eyes: Green

Father: Laito

-Tenth Child-

Name: Hasu

Gender: Boy

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Eyes: Sherbet Pink

Father: Subaru

-Eleventh Child-

Name: Chris

Gender: Boy

Hair: White with Pink Tips

Eyes: Scarlet Red

Father: Subaru


	2. I'm Back

**Chapter 1: I'm Back**

* * *

Yui sighed as she looked out of the window of the limousine she was riding in. She then felt something drop on her lap and looked down to see a little girl sleeping with her head on her lap. Yui smiled and adjusted the girl's head in a more comfortable position.

She then looked up at the other children riding in the limo with her. One little boy who sat next to her hugged her arm, making her smile and pat his head. She sighed again as she looked back out of the window as they were about to reach their destination.

" _I hope I'm making the right decision."_ Yui thought before looking back at the kids. _"Although, it's not like I really had much of a choice in the matter."_ She sighed again as the limo came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

-In the Sakamaki Mansion-

The brothers were bored, and just sitting quietly in the living room. Ever since Yui left, they haven't been in the best condition. After that night, they never saw her again and guilt has been eating at them ever since. They don't know what came over them, they just hope that she's alive. They couldn't help but wonder where she was right now. How was she now? Was she okay? What was she doing now?

"Yeah! We're here!" Yelled a little girl's voice from the front of the mansion causing the brothers to snap out of their thoughts.

"Quiet down!" another voice yells. This time a little boy's. The brothers looked at each other before warping out to the front only to meet with an unbelievable sight. There were about eight or so kids on the front path all at least six.

"Onii-chan is a meanie!" a little girl whined. She had wavy red hair with purple tips, tied in pigtails on either side of her head, and big sherbet pink eyes. She was dressed in a red shirt a black skirt, along with white socks, that had roses on them and black Mary Jane shoes.

"What? No I'm not." Complained the boy that the girl just called a meanie. When the brothers looked at him, they were shocked. He looked almost exactly like Ayato with his bright red hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue pants with dark blue sneakers.

"Now, now, break it up you two." Said a young girl as she walked up to the two. She had long curly dark-blonde that reached below her shoulders and big dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress that reached her knees, with a black jacket, black dress shoes and iPod earbuds handing around her neck and connected to a pocket of her jacket.

"Nee-san." said a little boy tugging at the blonde girl's sleeve. He looked a lot like her, with his blue eyes, except he had short light blonde hair instead of dark-blonde. He was dressed in a beige sweeter over a white shirt and khaki pants with white sneakers.

"It's not my fault!" said the redhead girl. "Akemi started it!" she accused pointing at the boy, Akemi.

"What?! No it's not!" he yelled angrily and the two started fighting again.

"I'll be with you in second." She said to the boy before turning back to the two bickering kids. The brothers looked confused before looking at the other kids.

A young girl was sighing and shaking her head at the sight obviously disappointed by the two kids' behavior, she has long dark purplish-black hair, with blonde tips, tied in a side ponytail swept over her right shoulder, and magenta red eyes shining through her oval silver-rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a purple sweater over a white button shirt, with a black skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

A boy was off to the side laughing at the scene. He had light purple eyes with light purple hair that reached the top of his neck. He was dressed in a big peach sweater over a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

Two boys and a girl were next to him, just staring at the scene. The first boy had light blonde hair that reached his chin, with green eyes. The right one had a mole under it. He was dressed in a green shirt with brown shorts and black shoes.

The second boy looked like the other boy except his hair is a reddish-brown instead of light blonde, and his mole was under his left eye instead of his right. He was dressed in a teal shirt with black shorts, white socks and black sneakers.

While the girl, had slightly longer wavy platinum blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a light pink dress with white socks and shoes, and a white lily clip in her hair.

"Come on guys. Not now." the brothers look up to see a little boy run up to the two bickering children and try to calm them down. He looked a lot like Subaru in his childhood, except with platinum blonde hair, that covered his right eye, and sherbet pink eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with black pants and black boots.

"Stay out of it Hasu!" They both yell at the poor boy, Hasu, who shutters in fear.

"Ayaka, Akemi, are you two fighting again?" the brothers eyes widen when they see a young woman walking down the path holding a little boy. He looked like Hasu, except he had white hair with pink tips, which also covered his right eye, and scarlet red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with dark brown pants and black shoes.

However, what shocked the brothers wasn't just the child, it was the woman holding him. She was beautiful with long platinum blonde hair, with white tips and had a rose clip on the left side of her head, which reached her lower back and big sherbet pink eyes. She was tall, with a nice curvy figure dressed in a light pink top with a white skirt that reached her knees, and white slip on shoes.

The brothers continued to stare at the beauty as she walked up to the two bickering kids and quietly calmed them down. She then noticed the bothers and looked up at them with a gentle.

"It's…It's been a while hasn't it." She greeted them, but the stay silent with only one thing that ran through their minds.

" _WHAT?!"_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it so far. I know you all are probably wondering why I decided to rewrite. To put it simply, I felt like it was just lacking and I wasn't that motivated to continue.**

 **Well later. Oh, and don't forget to R &R.**


	3. Explainations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

* * *

The brothers were stunned. There before them, was no other than Yui Komori herself. Although they didn't recognize her at first, and could you blame them. She grew over the last 6 years into a beautiful woman. Wait. Why does she have children with her? Yui noticed the confused looks on their faces, and was about to say something, but someone beat her.

"Daddy!" shouted the little girl with reddish hair and purple tips as she rushed over to Ayato then jumped into the man's surprised arms and clung to his shirt.

"What?! I'm not your daddy!" he shouted back surprised before turning to Laito who was next to him. "Is this yours?" he asked gesturing to the girl practically hanging off his shirt.

"No! I use protection!" The green-eyed vampire in the fedora retorted. While Yui sweatdropped, before quietly set down the boy she was carrying and walked over to the scene.

"Ayaka." She called. "Come on sweetie, don't bother your daddy." She instructed and began trying to pull off the girl from the man.

"No! I want to stay with Daddy, Mommy!" the little girl whined making the brothers go wide eye when they heard her words. Finally, Yui was able to pull the girl off the redhead vampire and turned to the rest of the stunned brothers.

"Sorry, she's just been really excited to meet her dad." The platinum blonde-haired woman replied, and the scene fell into an uncomfortable silence before a new voice cut in.

"You better have a good explanation for this." spoke Reiji as he pushed his glasses up while looking at the kids who gather around Yui.

"Of course. Shall we talk inside?" She suggested and Reiji nodded his head as they all went into the mansion. They all sat in the living room, with the brothers all staring at Yui and the kids. The said woman had just finished settling down the little rascals, and turned to the brothers. It was silent for a moment before a voice spoke up and broke it.

"I know you may have a lot of questions, but I'll be blunt. These are our children." Yui began and once again, the brothers' eyes widen. No, it couldn't be. Wait, could it? Well, they all did, "sleep", with Yui before she ran away, and the kids are all around six, which fits the time stamp. Still. Kids? Theirs? It was still so hard to believe. It grew silent again until a voice spoke up.

"Are you sure they are ours?" Laito asked breaking the silent and tense atmosphere.

"Yes, there is no doubt. You are the only ones who could be." Yui confirmed, and began reaching into her bag. "I have the birth certificates, and if it's not enough we can have a DNA test, but I assure there is no one else it could be." She continued taking out some papers.

"No way, it can't be." Ayato mumbled. _"Does that mean, that little girl really is mine?"_ he thought taking a quick look at the said girl.

"Tsk! Don't screw with us!" Yelled Subaru as he slammed his fist into the wall, breaking it and causing the kids to flinch.

"Subaru." Reiji raised his voice slightly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't show such behavior in front of children, especially since they do appear to be ours." He scolded his youngest brother, who tsk'ed in response and looked away. Reiji sighs and turns back to the kids.

"My apologies. He has a bit of a temper. I hope he didn't scare you." He apologized to the kids, who were slightly shaken by the man's sudden outburst. "I think a proper introduction is in order." He suggested pushing up his glasses.

"For starters, I'm the second eldest, Reiji." He introduced himself before turning to Shu who was lying on the couch with his earbuds in. "*Sigh* the deadbeat over there, is Shu, the eldest." He sighed before turning to the triplets.

"The triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Laito." He then turned to Subaru, who just faced while grunting. "And last, but not least, is Subaru. The youngest." He finished his introductions and turned back to the woman and kids.

"Yes, well. I'll explain more later. For now kids, why don't you all go talk to your daddies." Yui said to the children. At the suggestion, the little redhead girl with purple tips hops off the couch followed by the redhead boy.

"Yippee!" she shouts happily and starts running towards Ayato, with the boy running after her.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. School has just started and I've been pretty busy this past week. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Later.**


End file.
